Dreams
by StarkidLuna
Summary: A women from time she was a girl till age of 20 had these dreams about this man saving the world, known as the doctor and a hero in her dreams, is this man real, are these dreams just her imagination?


**So this is just a short story, came to me and this is my first Doctor Who fan Fic so yeah **

**Hope you like it, and don't forget to review!**

**Also thank you for reading this**

* * *

><p>Dreams..<p>

They say that dreams, dreams are memories, and mix up with your fears or doubts. That dreams can come true, its quite, lets just say down right scary. But some dreams, are so amazing you just wish they were real.

I had a dream of this person, never saw the person really but this person was just there, trying to save the world. He would fight for earth, every time, and never got a thank you.

This person i guess goes by many names. No one really knows this person true name. Some call this person the Doctor.

To Me, he's like the person you read about in fairtales, but his ending may not be good, but his future is still there. He doesn't die really, he just changes into different person.

He is so lonely, oh so lonely. I feel sad for him. My parnets thank its stupid, my imagination at work. I never told them of the dreams ever again. I had these strange dreams, all my life. Different, scary, sad and happy dreams.

I call him the mad man in the silly blue box, at least i called him that when i was younger. I never met this person, the Silly man, but i know he's not evil. He's good, he saved this world more the once.

The Monsters, some are good but some seek to destroy. Some are down right scary, Cybermen, and Angels that can kill by touching you.

We all have fear, of something, rather monsters in your closet, fear of hurt or fear of death, maybe fear that your dreams will never come true.

Fear seems to eat us alive. Its true, it did to some people. But not this man, he's brave, really brave, and he is different, yes he is different, not human but alien but then again, he's human.

I think this person, this Doctor can be real, it just seems that he can't be just my imagination. I still think about those dreams, every night i look at those stairs in the sky wondering if he's out there.

I wonder if i could get away from here, this earth is so boring. I just want something more. Something just amazing. My parents, called it foolish, that i should keep my head out of the clouds. Maybe i should, but maybe i shouldn't maybe i could just go on adventures or something instead of being stuck in this boring old town with nothing to do.  
>I don't want to stay here, rot in this house, just doing nothing.<p>

So tonight, i packed my things, seeing if this man in this Blue Box doesn't come, that i should just leave.

I packed all my things in my duffebag, made sure i had my phone, my notebooks, books, drawings and clothes. I quietly, took one last look in my room, made sure i had everything. I had no car, but a bike. Biking in America at night, not safe, but i couldn't live with it anymore.

I got outside, when i had this noise, this whooshing sound, that sounded from my dreams. Which, my parents say was impossible, i put my bike down, put my bag over my shoulder, walk to the back of the house, luckily my parnets can sleep through anything.

There stood, to my amazement, a blue box, not just any blue box, but the blue box from my dream. I stood there, feeling if this was another dream or maybe i was going crazy.

The door to the blue box, open, and there stood the man from my dreams. He smiled at me, a bit taller than myself, he had brown hair in a odd fashion. He wore, brown tweed jacket with elbow patches, bow tie, suspenders, rolled up trousers and black boots.

"Ready" he said.

I nodded, i turn back at the house, smiled then followed the man into the blue box.

"So… all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will - where do you want to start" He asked.

I smiled knowing the answer, told him…

They Say, that dreams, can come true, but it only happens if you only believe.


End file.
